Plot? What, plot?
by serenitydragonGX
Summary: harry/lucius smut. my first atempt at it. exactly as the title says: "Plot? What, plot?" REVEIW! I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE!


Plot, what plot?

The Black Swan inn in Hogsmead catered to the most exclusive clientele. It regulars were the rich upper class students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who often came during the weekend or snuck out of school during the weekdays for dates with their sweet hearts from both inside and outside the school. Sometime they regularly met with their parents or business associates, although how seventeen year olds who spent most of their year in school acquired them was a mystery to the owners of the prestigious Inn. They had played host to different number of people and accommodated different tastes but their latest order was the most puzzling, mostly because of the measure of secrecy their client had ordered. The main door opened to a dark heavily cloaked and imposing figure. Try as they might no one could discern the man's identity as his features were obscured and probably disillusioned. He handed in the card and the receptionist told him the directions to the main suite where he would be waited for.

When the door closed and locked behind him the cloak melted away revealing one Lucius Malfoy. His cold grey eyes swept the room as if looking for faults and when he found none he stepped further into the room now looking for the young man he had come to meet. Suddenly, arms encircle his waist from behind and a warm body pressed against his. A soft familiar laughed reached his ears. "You are late," the young man said.

"You are reckless," Lucius replied. "Did you not consider that this could have very well been a plot to get you alone by the Dark Lord?" he paused a little for effect but when the other did not release him from his embrace he continued. "Maybe you are still just a child after all. I have no interest in fools who are ruled by their hormones."

Harry snorted into the arrogant blonde's back then relinquished his hold. Lucius would have to think that he was an idiot if he thought Harry would be so stupid as to not take the proper precautions when meeting with the first lieutenant of Voldemort's forces, even if it was _**tha**_t kind of meeting. He most certainly didn't trust the other man in spite of their relationship. No, the moment Lucius walked through the door the room had been sealed by the most powerful wards he had. Voldemort himself could have been standing right outside and he would not have access unless Harry wished it so.

Before he could blink he was pressed against the wall in a death grip, a strong hand around his neck cutting off his breath. A thrill of excitement and fear coursed through him. Lucius was by far the most attractive man he had ever met, not that he'd met that many to begin with. But there was something else that drew he to the older man, something wild, untameable and dangerous lurking just underneath that icy facade that appealed to the more destructive side of Harry's nature. He wanted that creature in his bed, free and unrestrained. His cock was getting harder even as spots appeared in his vision from lack of air.

The hand on his throat left as soon as he had registered it and the man took a couple of steps away from him and regarded him with a carefully blank expression. But it didn't matter because Harry knew what lay under it and he was not afraid. That was why Lucius had courted him. Right now the man what studying his naked body which was clad in only a dark emerald outer robe which highlighted his pale complexion. His gaze travelled from his eyes, his lips, hips toned abdomen to his erect penis which jerked proudly at the attention. Harry was not embarrassed in this least, this was the man he'd given a blow job at the age of eleven; who'd finger-fucked him when he was just under twelve. He could look his fill because Harry was his as he was Harry's even if they were on opposite side of the war. He waved his hand and the blond was just relieved of his clothing as well. His gaze was drawn to the hard-on the man was sporting. "Hypocrite," he sniggered.

But damn the man was huge. He nearly drooled at the sight of him. Two years, it had been two damned fucking years since the man had allowed him near him. And it was all because of a fucking dark lord, if he had ever needed another reason to hate the creature that was it. That cock belonged to him; in his arse and in his mouth.

"Bed…now," he ordered and Lucius complied. How ever much he wanted to snipe at the boy that look in his eyes for it promised many pleasurable things. While the boy was a bottom, he was an aggressive, dominating, sexually mind-blowing bottom. That hungry, greedy look directed at his cock sent shivers of anticipation up ad down his body. He sat at the edge of the bed and parted his legs slightly. Harry settled between them his attention focused on the dick standing proudly between those legs. His tongue darted out and wet his suddenly dry lips. Lucius was very well endowed, and few men could even begin to compare. He knew, he'd measured. He could take all of that into his mouth. He loved to feel it, taste it…and he did just that. In a one experienced, well practiced move he engulfed that cock.

It took all of Lucius' self control not to jerk when that hot wet mouth swallowed him. Shudders wrecked his body when his lover moaned him causing delicious vibrations around his cock. A skilled tongue played along his length teasing and inflaming him. He shifted his hip impatiently urging him to move. Harry did so slowly and torturously along the long hard length savouring and memorising the texture and taste of his lover until he held only the tip in his mouth. He suckled it licked teased with his teeth the urgent moans and growls from his lover urging in on. The bittersweet taste of pre-cum filled his mouth but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He started sucking on the entire length alternating between a slow and fast tempo. Lucius bucked under his ministrations, moaned and growled, demanding completion. Harry did not let up. He pressed his thumb firmly at the base of the man's cock as he continued his ministrations. He sucked harder, teased the older man with his tongue drove him to the edge of control but denied him release. He loved being the only one able to make the normally stoic Malfoy let go of his control-with just his mouth.

Lucius let out a frustrated, demanding growl. The boy was maddening; constantly bringing him to the edge yet denying him his due. He grabbed the boy by the hair and took over thrusting brutally into that hot carven. He paid no heed as teeth scrapped along the length of him. He lost himself in the burning sensation that spread through his body, building up into a raging inferno.

Harry growled low in his throat, the vibrations pushed his lover over the edge. He released his hold and the taste of cum filled his mouth. He greedily swallowed every drop.

With a satisfied purr he leaned back on his hunches, after Lucius had stopped trembling, licking the side of his mouth for any that might have slipped out, grinning. Lucius thought that his grin was reminiscent of a cat after finishing a bowl of cream. "So, lover, did you miss me?" he asked sweetly with false innocence. He hurled the boy up and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. He plundered his mouth tasting himself and that sweet spicy flavour that he had never forgotten in the two years they had not been together. Harry's kiss was equally aggressive his tongue fought with Lucius' for dominance. When they broke it Harry stared into Lucius' silver eyes his emerald eyes glowing with lust and possessiveness.

He climbed onto the bed and lay down in the middle spread his leg apart. Lucius groaned softly at the tempting picture his lover made. When he held out his arms and said, "Lucius fuck me," he didn't need to be told twice. He rolled over from his position and covered Harry's body with his own. He spread his thighs further apart and settled between them. He lifted him and pried his ass cheeks apart exposing the dark red ring of muscle guarding the opening to his body. Lucius positioned himself then without preparation slammed into him. It had been too long. He was still so tight so hot. Muscles clenched around him as the boy stiffened.

Harry hissed at the hot searing pain that accompanied the invasion into his body. He let out a choked sob when Lucius pressed him down rotating his hips. He felt full, stretched and the cock inside him throbbing. The pain did not lessen his lust. In fact it made him excited. He wanted to be fucked; hard, rough and fast so that his body would not know the difference between pain and pleasure. Lucius withdrew then slammed back into him again. Without lube he felt as though he was being torn. His cries seemed to urge his lover for more. Lucius pounded into him without restraint. He would probably be bleeding by the end but he did not care. He wanted more. His body made that pain his pleasure. When those thrusts found his prostate it became complete and he met them full on.

Neither was willing to surrender to the other or the pleasure they both offered. It was a battle of control the neither was willing to give to the other. Green eyes were locked to silver. "You belong to me," they said. "No, you are mine," was the reply. The dam of molten heat building between them burst. They came together with triumphant shouts. Lucius spent himself inside his lover as spilled cum all over his stomach.

Lucius collapsed on top of him as the last shudders of their release shook their frames. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and cradled him to him ignoring the crushing weight of the other man. "You came to me," he said after a while. Lucius stiffened a little then sighed and relaxed into the embrace. "No one can have you now." In truth Lucius wasn't all that sure he wanted any one else. He gently nipped his collar bone. Harry shivered beneath him.

They lay intertwined for the longest time. Lucius could not believe he had gone two whole years without this and that the younger man had claimed him back. There would be strings attached he knew. But laying their, still buried deep in the other's body, revelling in its hidden strength he could not say he minded. Languid finger running slowly across his back told him the other man was awake and lost in thought. The legs around him tightened when he attempted to roll off him. "Are we to remain like this for the rest of the night then?" he chuckled. The legs around him tightened further. Muscles clenched around his rapidly hardening cock.

"Do you have any objections?" With strength that his form belied his reversed their position. He used the other man's chest as purchase and slowly leaned back impaling himself on the other man. A blissful sigh escaped his lips. His abused hole felt raw and stung, he shivered at the sensation and began slowly fucking himself. He closed his eyes and threw his head back immersing himself in the feeling of his lover's flesh sliding in and out of his body, the ripples of pleasure that spread from his core every time he touched his prostate.

Lucius propped himself up on his arms and watched the boy pleasure himself. He made a simply beautiful, erotic sight; head thrown back in abandon, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, emitting soft moans and gasps, and a lazy smile playing on his lips. His lover was a purely sexual creature who enjoyed the act and completely gave himself to it when they were not playing power games. That was the most satisfying experience Lucius could gather from him. Every time Harry's body shuddered around him he could feel the slow burn in him morph into a blazed. Was the boy even aware what he did to him? Watching his cock appear and disappear into that hot tight sheath, feeling muscles grip around him, milking him and that slow torturous pace. He wanted to grab those hips and ram himself up that hot tight ass. He gripped the sheets tightly resisting the urge, letting the younger man control their tempo.

Harry let out a moan, his body arching back as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. It built up slowly filling his entire being with heat before he exploded and came all over Lucius' chest. Hot liquid filled his body a moment later.

He grinned savouring the sensation as the last tremors of their orgasm dissipated.


End file.
